1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic transducer device, an ultrasonic measurement apparatus, a head unit, a probe, an ultrasonic imaging apparatus, and the like.
2. Related Art
An ultrasonic apparatus is known which emits ultrasonic waves from a front end of a probe toward a target object and detects ultrasonic waves which are reflected from the target object (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-142555). For example, the ultrasonic apparatus is used as an ultrasonic imaging apparatus which is used in diagnosis by imaging inside the body of a patient or the like. For example, a piezoelectric element is used as an ultrasonic element which emits ultrasonic waves.